tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Berseria
is an upcoming game and the fourteenth in the ''Tales of'' series' main Mothership Titles. The game is being developed for the PlayStation 3 ,PlayStation 4 and Steam. It is the sixteenth main entry overall in the Tales of series (minus the two downgraded titles), developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game title was announced on June 6, 2015 during the Tales of Festival 2015 and had its own website opened. The genre and theme of the game is being previously titled the RPG of "Emotion versus Reason"' '''as well as to receive animated scenes from incorporate, Ufotable studio. The game is a pre-sequel to Tales of Zestiria; set in the distant past. The opening theme song ｢Burn｣ is sang by the band called FLOW. Story and Plot The game's world of Wasteland is shared with ''Tales of Zestiria, although the events of Berseria occur in the distant past of Zestiria. Wasteland's continent comes to later be known as Glenwood (Greenwood) in Zestiria. As the player search the world of Wasteland, you find bits of history and truth that never made it to the future era. The game will have everlasting winter glaciers and auroras as well as exotic summer heat and beaches. The game takes place on the continent of Midgand; an archipelago, a Holy Land and focuses on many aspects of life such as warfare and spiritual culture and references. Areas of land and islands in the game are divided into "territories". The game will feature technologically advanced Kingdoms, ships and boats, as well as coexistent seasonal differences among locales despite being the prequel to Zestiria, the future. Similar to real life, the game has its equator with both hemispheres being polar opposites in temperature and culture. The game will also have a multitude of warrior groups, such as, Pirates, Samurais, Knights and the re-occurring beast transformations when a being is effected. The aspect of Spiritual beings seen in many past Tales of games is brought back in concept, featuring , a tribe that uses the power of nature for their Artes. Many of them are lacking selfhood, as they’re used as familiars of humans.'' Also depicted in the story is an illness of corruption known as 'Goumabyo ('''Daemonblight), a disease that transforms humans into monsters. While many that have the sickness lose themselves and begin to act violently and attack humans, there are some humans with Goumabyou that keep their sense of reason. The Goumabyou results in most carriers to become [[Gouma|'Gouma']]' '(Daemon) which is later know as in Zestiria. Ones who carry the disease and have lost their humanity will turn into a Gouma on the event called , which is when the moon shines a crimson-red. Characters '' - The leading main protagonist and heroine; being the first female in the series to be the main focus and take on the leader role. She is a 19-year-old, female pirate who is said to be a being to be feared by the world. Three years prior, she was said to be involved in an incident which cost many lives of friends and family, since then her world turned around and she became a dark and cold character from the loving one she was once before. Her left arm is currently a vessel, which takes the form of a werewolf's hands and claw that she imbued onto and bandages up. She is depicted in the game's logo and is voiced by Rina Satou. Her character design are by Mutsumi Inomata. - The leading and main male character as well as being the second playable character announced. He is a 10-year-old boy and comes from a race of Spirits called Seirei (Malak). Taking on the appearance of a mage, skilled at paper incantations and is the opposite of Velvet. He is first introduced when Velvet saves him and he realises the condition he was in, later deciding to join her in her journey. He is seen as a character of "light" who contrasts and brings light to Velvet's "darkness". He is voiced by Azumi Asakura and his character design is by Minoru Iwamoto. - He is a 22 year-old, free and happy-go-lucky young samurai, who is actually a Gouma (those affected by the Goumabyo diseases that transforms them into monsters) but still maintains his sense of reason. He was also seen during the second trailer. He follows Velvet due to a debt he owes her. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio and his character design is by Daigo Okumura. - She is a human who is part of Seiryou, a subsidiary of '''Taimashi. She is friendly with everyone, but is callous towards those who snare at the Seiryou. Throughout her time in the organisation, she has been searching for those effected by the Goumabyo - have become Gouma and exterminating them. She is voiced by Ami Koshimizu and her character design is by Kosuke Fujishima. - She is an unidentified woman also known as the Fake Witch. While she is described as mood maker, she also has a dark-ominous side. She is voiced by Satomi Satou and designed by Daigo Okumura. - He is a unique, hat-wearing Seirei (Malak) who follows Magiru and is also the mascot character of the game. Bienphu is different from other Seirei as he is very expressive, a trait that this quite unusual to his kind. His favorite phrases are "Bien" which means good and "Bad". He is voiced by Naomi Nagasawa and designed by Daigo Okumura. Gameplay The Linear Motion Battle System of the game was also lightly touched on during the release. It has been titled .' '''The battle system will focus on Free-Run control & free moving camera. All face buttons (□ Square, △ Triangle, x Cross & ○ Cirlce) can be mapped to artes; allowing players to create various and complex combos. * The player’s default control is free run * The player can rotate the camera freely * The player can assign multiple artes to any of the four buttons: allowing different artes to be linked together in attack combinations. The game also uses a new gauge mechanic called the . It determines how much the player can link Artes based on the number of the soul on the gauge. This number increases after defeating enemies. Once the Soul Gauge fills up, it will allow a character to use . Break Soul enables a character to exceed the upper limit of artes in a combo and invoke a special effect. When using Break Soul, the player can exceed the upper limit of performable artes in a combo. And each character can use their unique special action. These special actions are wildly different depending on the character. The player can introduce more choices and greater strategic play by switching the controlled character during battle to react to the enemy and the situation. Break Soul has multiple levels and the player can unlock more abilities as they progress through the game. When a character has 3 Souls or more, the player can push the R2 button to consume one Soul and execute Break Soul. Characters must have 3 Souls or more to use their Break Soul. After using Break Soul, one of 3 out of the potential five souls from the Soul Gauge will be lost after its activation but will allow further increase in complex and max hit combos. Velvet is a close-combat character focusing on using misleading and transfigured attacks from her lance on her gauntlet, her feet used for kicking and the imbued left arm. On the contrary, Laphicet is a spell-caster and mid-range fighter, using Seirei techniques which mainly focus on imbued paper sheets. Gallery File:Tales of Berseria scan.jpg|''Tales of Berseria'' Character Scan File:ToB Velvet Laphicet.jpg|''Tales of Berseria'' Velvet and Laphicet File: ToB Battle Info.jpg|Information on the Liberation LMBS File: ToB Scan Rokurou.jpg|''Tales of Berserias Rokurou File: ToB Scan 2.jpg|Tales of Berseria' Battle Information File: ToB Scan Eleanor.jpg|Tales of Bererias Elenoa File: ToB Scan Magilou.jpg|Tales of Berseria's Magilou and Bienfu Development Bandai Namco Entertainment had filed a trademark for the title, along with two other titles, on April 20, 2015.On June 6, 2015, the game was officially announced, including details on the protagonist Velvet, voiced by Rina Satou and designed by Mutsumi Inomata. It was revealed that ufotable will animate the cutscenes. The game was described as the final part of the company's 20th anniversary celebrations for the Tales of series. The same character designers for Tales of Zestiria — Mutsumi Inomata, Kosuke Fujishima, Daigo Okumura, and Minoru Iwamoto — return as the character designers for Tales of Berseria. Trivia * The word ''Berseria may be derived from the Indonesian word ''Berseri, which means to either shine, glow or radiate. External Website Links * 'JP 'Tales of Berseria Official Website * '''JP Tales Channel + Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Mothership Titles